


I Can’t Do This Anymore

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [15]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Snafu had that phone glued to his side when Eugene was gone.   It seemed strange he didn’t answer when Eugene had called, yet sent a text right away.Something was up with Snafu and Eugene was still an hour from home.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I Can’t Do This Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for fictober20 that’s full of fluff for the prompt “I can’t do this anymore.”
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Characters based solely off The Pacific (TV)

Feeling the plane land Eugene was glad to be back on solid ground. He enjoyed teaching classes, but not when he had to fly to get there. He’d had to travel all the way to California; which was quite far from their home in New Orleans.

Turning his phone back on while waiting to exit the plane he pulled up Snafu’s number and called. Listening to it ring and ring, eventually it went to voicemail. Deciding not to leave a message he grabbed his bag and walked off the plane into the airport.

Sending a text he watched for a reply.

_Eugene: plane just landed, you okay?_

Snafu always answered when he called unless he was in the middle of something at work. It was far too late for him to be there and he would have let Eugene know if anything came up.

Hearing his phone chirp as he was loading his things into the cab he quickly opened up his messages.

_Snafu: sorry, didn’t hear my phone go off. You on your way home yet?_

Snafu had that phone glued to his side when Eugene was gone. It seemed strange he didn’t answer when Eugene had called, yet sent a text right away. 

Something was up with Snafu and Eugene was still an hour from home.

Quickly typing in a reply Eugene waited.

_Eugene: you sure everything is okay? You always have your phone with you._

Watching his messages he saw it had been read and Snafu was typing back a response.

_Snafu: everything is fine, just tired. Miss you and see you soon._

Reading the message Eugene felt a niggling of worry cross his mind. Snafu hadn’t been able to come with him because of work so he had to make the journey alone and he was starting to wonder what was going on with Snafu. The sooner he got to their house the better he thought.

Watching as the cab pulled up in front of their blue shuttered cottage he grabbed his things and eagerly went up the walkway. 

Tugging on the door and noticing it was locked he slipped his key in, opening it up. “That’s odd,” he murmured. Snafu knew he was on his way home. What was going on? 

Seeing things were dark except for firelight spilling out of the living room he set down his bags and called out “Snaf?”

Hearing a cough drift out he went searching for his husband. Coming into the living room there was Snafu, bundled up in a hoodie; curled up on the couch.

“Hey,” Eugene moved over and dropped down next to him. “Why are you in here in the dark?”

Looking a little closer Eugene noticed how pale Snafu looked, eyes a little glassy.

“You feeling okay?” He asked, worry lining his face. Watching Snafu run a tissue against his nose Eugene heard him breathing through his mouth. Something was wrong here and Snafu had not told him about it.

Snuggling his head up against Eugene’s neck Snafu sighed. “I feel like shit, Gene.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick Snaf?” Eugene questioned. “I’d have come home earlier.” 

It was just like him to keep this information to himself instead of sharing it. Now he understood why Snafu hadn’t answered his phone. He knew Eugene would figure out he was sick and worry all the way home.

“Wasn’t any reason for ya to,” Snafu murmured reaching a hand up to curl around Eugene’s neck. 

“I missed you,” Snafu whispered. 

Hearing the hacking cough come exploding out of his partner Eugene began to get more concerned.

“How long have you been like this?” He asked, tipping Snafu’s face up to look at him. Noticing the dark shadows under those beautiful eyes he frowned. “Have you taken any medicine?”

“Started the night ya left.” Snafu replied, obviously exhausted. “Woke up with my nose all stuffed up and it’s just gotten worse since then.”

  
Sighing with relief Snafu pulled him closer. “I’m so glad you're home. I’m sick and tired of feelin’ like shit and I hate being alone.”

“I’m glad I’m home too.” Eugene gazed down at the dark mop of curls and couldn’t help but run his fingers through them. “You should have told me though. You don’t have to hide things like this from me.”

“I didn’t want ya to worry Gene. No sense in you flyin’ all the way out there to just turn around and come home.” 

“You want to go to our room?” Eugene questioned. “It might feel better if you were able to stretch out on the bed.”

“Come on,” he nudged. Getting Snafu up off the couch he tugged him along to their room. 

“It’s burning up in here Snaf.” Looking at the thermostat he saw the heat had been turned up higher than usual.

“I’m freezin’ Gene.” He mumbled. “I can’t get warm enough.” Eugene watched as he shivered.

Deciding to take charge of the situation Eugene turned the heat down, leading Snafu over to the bed.

“Sit down,” Eugene instructed. “How long has it been since you’ve had medicine?”

Leaving Snafu sitting on the bed he walked into the bathroom to begin searching for medicine in the cabinet.

“I don’ know Gene.” Rubbing at his temple Snafu called out. “Prolly like four hours?”

“Okay,” Eugene walked back from the bathroom with cold and flu medication. “First you're going to take this.”

Handing the medicine over he watched as Snafu dutifully took it. 

Groaning he rubbed his fingers through his hair. “My head is hurtin’ and I’m sweatin’ even though I’m freezing cold.”

Looking up at Eugene imploringly he asked “can you just lay down with me?”

Seeing those tired eyes looking up at him Eugene tried to come up with some solutions that might help this situation. 

Watching another shiver move it’s way across Snafu's body he asked “have you tried taking a shower to help with your nose? Sometimes the steam can help give you some relief and the heat might help you feel warmer.”

“Nah,” Snafu replied. “I ain’t done nothin’ but sit in there on the couch freezin’ and sweatin’ my ass off.” Letting out a moan he fell back onto the bed. “This fuckin’ sucks, Gene.”

“Well come on.” Eugene hauled him to his feet. “Let me grab you some clean clothes that aren’t soaked through and you can take a shower to see if it helps with that nose.”

“Gene I don’ know if I can stand up in that shower very long.” Reaching to pull his hoodie over his head he slumped back against the pillow. **“I can’t do this anymore.”** He mumbled. “Feelin’ like this is awful.”

Noticing Snafu’s teeth chattering, Eugene went in to turn the shower on. He’d get it nice and warm; hopefully making Snafu feel a little better.

Dragging him into the bathroom he quickly stripped him down urging him into the shower.

“I want ya to come in here with me, Gene.” Snafu whimpered; eyes looking up beseechingly.

Rolling his eyes Eugene responded. “I don’t think that is going to make you feel any better.”

Cocking his head to the side, Snafu considered his words. “It might.” He grinned. “But that’s not what I was talkin’ about.”

Pulling back the curtain and stepping in he had to admit the hot water felt good. He still couldn’t breathe worth a shit, but felt too helpless to do much complaining.

“So you want me to get in there with you for a reason other than sex?” Eugene laughed. “I find that hard to believe Merriell Shelton.”

“I promise,” he called out above the sound of the water. Leaning his hands against the wall Snafu grumbled about his difficulty keeping himself upright instead of sinking right down to the ground.

“Fine, fine” Eugene muttered. “But this better not be some elaborate scheme to get me to mess around with you in the shower.”

Shedding his clothes Eugene stepped in looking at his pitiful husband bracing himself against the wall.

Wrapping his arms around Snafu's waist he felt him sigh as he curled up against his chest. “See,” he mumbled. “I feel betta’ already.”

Listening to Eugene’s steady heartbeat was soothing and made him feel more relaxed. “I can’t kiss ya, cause I might get ya sick,” he grumbled. “You were gone too long.” 

He hated it when Eugene had to go away without him. The three days he had been gone seemed like weeks. Snafu never felt whole unless Eugene was beside him. He usually went with him, but this trip had come up at the last moment and he hadn’t been able to get off work.

“I agree, Snafu.” Eugene replied, “but I do not want to come down with whatever it is you’ve got.”

“I know Gene,” Standing under the beating water wrapped in Eugene’s arms he felt better than he had in days. Sighing, he gripped the back of Eugene’s neck. 

“Can we get out now?” He questioned looking at Eugene; eyes struggling to stay open.

“Yeah Snaf” Eugene replied. Shutting off the shower and wrapping Snafu in a massive towel he quickly dried them both off.

“I had to turn the heat down,” Eugene stated. “It was burning up in here.”

Slipping a pair of sweatpants on him Eugene looked at Snafu’s prominent hip bones. He hadn’t been eating while Eugene was gone; it was obvious. He looked like he’d dropped a few pounds. 

Frowning Eugene looked over at him. “What have you been doing the whole time I’ve been gone?” He asked. “Have you eaten anything?”

Glancing down Snafu replied “I ain’t been hungry. It’s hard to eat when ya can’t taste anythin’ cause your nose is so fuckin’ stuffed up.” Groaning he pulled the covers up to his neck. “It’s so cold in here.”

Tucking Snafu in under the blanket Eugene thought about what they might have in the kitchen that would help. “You need to eat something, though.” 

Making sure he was comfortable in bed Eugene went into the kitchen looking to see if they had anything Snafu could eat that wouldn’t make him feel like he had to throw up. “Chicken noodle soup,” he mumbled while pulling it out of the cabinet. Heating it up he quickly returned to Snafu's side.

Placing the bowl on the table next to the bed he nudged Snafu to sit up, propping some pillows up behind him. Giving him the soup Eugene encouraged him to eat. 

Worry evident upon his face Eugene murmured. “You look so tired, Mer.”

“That’s cause I am Gene, but I can’t sleep. My head hurts too much.” Sitting the bowl back down on the table and patting the spot next to him he looked up at Eugene expectantly.

“Lay down with me Gene.” Snafu whispered, burrowing his face into the pillows. “It’ll make me feel better.” Being close to Eugene always made him feel better, always had.

Watching another shiver move across Snafu's body he replied. “Of course.” Leaning down he managed to get both their shirts off thinking it might be better for Snafu to have his body heat.

Pulling him up close against his chest he felt the relieved sigh as Snafu fit his body perfectly against Eugene’s. Like two pieces of a puzzle completely matched. Watching the frown lines smooth out he felt Snafu starting to drift off. 

“Go to sleep, Snaf. I’ll be right here with you.” 

Placing a kiss to his neck they drifted off together.

  
  
  



End file.
